Simple Day
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Karamatsu brille. Littéralement.


**SIMPLE DAY**

 _Karamatsu brille. Littéralement._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Briller. Deuxième écrit sur ce thème, mais beaucoup moins sérieux que le premier. En fait, il est même complètement con, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée x)

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu _brilles_. »

Karamatsu détourna son attention du miroir qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour poser son regard sur Todomatsu. Il sentit un sourire frayer son chemin jusqu'à son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à répondre.

« Oh, _brother_ \- »

« Oh _putain_ c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers l'aîné de la fratrie, Osomatsu, qui avait un bras sur ses yeux et avançait à l'aveugle dans le salon. Derrière lui, Choromatsu et Ichimatsu étaient quasiment dans la même position, ne pouvant pas regarder leur frère en face. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se douter que quelque chose n'était pas habituel, étant donné que même Todomatsu s'était retourné.

« Je sais que ma beauté peut vous éblouir mais- »

« Ta gueule. »

Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Mais sérieusement, Karamatsu, t'as bouffé un truc pas net ? Tu t'es encore acheté des produits de soin alors qu'on te l'avait interdit si tu n'étais pas avec Todomatsu ? » Demanda Osomatsu, pendant que le plus jeune hochait vivement la tête.

Comprenant de moins en moins la situation, Karamatsu enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir voir clairement ses frères (parce qu'en vérité, il y voyait que dalle avec ses lunettes dans la maison), déclenchant une vague de gémissements d'horreur plus ou moins forts.

« Remets ça, remets tes putains de lunettes. » S'empressa de dire Ichimatsu, sentant ses yeux brûler face à l'intensité de la lumière émanant de son frère.

« Ah, attendez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose. » Todomatsu sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit tube en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Choromatsu, essayant vaguement de distinguer ce que tenait son frère, en vain.

« Du fond de teint. »

« Qu'est-ce que- » Commença Osomatsu.

« Ne demande pas. » Coupa le plus jeune, débouchant le tube et appliquant une grosse partie de la crème sur le visage de son frère, à l'aveugle, ne pouvant pas supporter de le regarder trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes à masser son visage au hasard (et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas été très heureux de sentir qu'il avait mit ses doigts dans son nez deux fois), il se rendit vite compte que c'était complètement inutile. Et que son frère avait sûrement l'air d'un gros bouffon avec la moitié d'un tube de fond de teint sur la gueule. Mais à la limite, il s'en foutait de ça.

« Ça marche pas. »

« Tu te sens intelligent, Osomatsu-niisan ? On l'avait remarqué. » Todomatsu essuya ses doigts sur le pull de l'aîné qui lui cracha à la figure en échange.

« Bon, on en fait quoi du coup ? » Choromatsu essaya de pointer dans la direction de Karamatsu. Ce dernier n'osa pas lui dire qu'il pointait la télévision.

« Ichimatsu, une idée ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ce bâtard, il s'est tiré. »

« Je propose qu'on l'enferme dans la cave. »

« On n'a pas de cave. »

« Alors on l'enterre vivant. »

« J'accepte. »

« J'accepte. »

« JE REFUSE ! » Hurla Karamatsu, faisant soupirer ses trois frères. Ils avaient été si proche du but.

« Hé, Jyushimatsu, qu'est-ce que tu- »

D'un coup, la lumière cessa de les éblouir, et après quelques secondes les frères Matsuno purent comprendre la situation. Ichimatsu était apparemment allé chercher Jyushimatsu pour trouver une solution (sérieusement ? _Jyushimatsu_ ?) et ce dernier avait eu la bonne idée de recouvrir la tête de leur frère d'un sac poubelle.

Un putain de sac poubelle.

Et cela fonctionnait.

Une journée normale chez les Matsuno.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
